Shane
by AlexandraP
Summary: Rich girl by day and Racer by night, Shane Cameron finds herself getting involved with one of the most infamous racers on the street,Dominic Toretto, after getting suspended from school for fighting. She's struggling to let him in...and he wants in.
1. Suspension

Shane woke up slowly, blinking her eyes to adjust to the bright sunlight that was now pouring in through her bedroom window. _Why is it so bright this morning?_ Her eyes flickered open quickly, landing on the big green numbers of her alarm clock. _Shit!_ It was already seven forty five, which meant she only had fifteen minutes to get her ass into gear and to school on time. She flew out of bed quickly and ran into her bathroom, eager to wash her face and brush her teeth. After she had thrown on a minimal amount of make-up and ran a brush through her thick, dark hair, she grabbed the freshly, pressed school uniform hanging from her closet door and slid it onto her body hastily. She headed for her bedroom door and reached down stealthily, swinging her leather messenger bag onto her shoulders in just the knick of time before she finally slammed the door shut behind her. Her boot clad feet clomped down the wooden stairs of her family mansion loudly and she slid to a halt in front of the front door. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a figure laying fast asleep on the couch in their enormous living room. She sighed, quietly turning on her heels and began to walk towards her mother's sleeping form.

A large bottle of vodka was firmly clutched to her mother's chest and she reached for it, gently, easing the alcohol out of her mother's grip and tip-toed into the kitchen to pour the liquid down the sink. She shook her head in disgust as she watched the last of it swirl down the drain and slammed the empty bottle into the trash can with more force than necessary. On her way back into the living room she unfolded one of the large, fluffy afghan throws from on top of the couch and spread it over her mother gingerly. _So much for getting to school on time_, she thought bitterly. She made her way back to the front door, grabbing her car keys off of one of the hooks next to the coat rack and walked out of the front door, closing it behind her silently. A smile spread across her face as she made her way down the porch stairs and was greeted by the beautiful sight of her candy, red Supra. But her smile soon diminished when she saw Benson, their family chauffeur, pull up in his usual black Mercedes to take her to school. _Damn it._ She sauntered over to the car unenthusiastically, putting her hand up to wave Benson away.

"I got it Benson." Her voice sounded damp and wet like the humidity drenching the California air.

With one swift pull, she had opened the car door and ducked into the familiar backseat, slumping down in boredom the entire way there. She clicked her iPod off when they reached the front steps of her school and shoved it back into the front pocket of her bag. Shane reached for the door handle, only to have the door swing open for her. She smiled up at Benson weakly, grateful for his kindness, although she found it unnecessary.

"Have a good day at school," he said softly, his British accent caressing the words. She nodded her head at him quickly, a small smile still playing on her lips and looked up at the huge school. _God, I hate this place. _With a huge sigh, she blew air into her bangs, forcing them out of her face and began her journey up the cement steps of her private Los Angeles High School. She couldn't stand this place. Everything about it screamed "I'm a spoiled bitch" and she hated being categorized as just another rich girl. In all her four years of attending this school she had only made one real best friend; Lanna. Lanna had transferred in from a public school in Hollywood when her parents divorced in the middle of her freshman year. Her friend's mom had made out good in court, taking almost everything, including a huge settlement from her father. Lanna hated this place as much as Shane did and they'd hit it off from the very start. They both knew how it was to have messed up parents. She also shared her love of automobiles and racing, Shane's favorite thing to entertain herself with on the weekends.

On the outside Shane looked the part of an everyday rich girl. She had expensive clothes and shoes, a rich family that gave her almost anything. But on the **inside**, on the _inside_ she practically lived and breathed racing. Her two favorite things in the world were her Ducati racing bike and her ultra-fast and ultra-hot street-racing Supra. She had gotten it as a kind of "keep quiet" present from her father when she'd caught him one night in his study, talking dirty on the phone with another woman; but not just any woman. Oh no, she wouldn't be lucky enough for her father to be cheating on her mother with just any woman. Her father was having an affair with none other than her arch enemy Lindsay Lancaster's mother. She'd been so angry with him the night she found out…so hurt. Of all the women in the world, it had to be her. Of course, she'd used his affair to her advantage and threatened to tell her mom, _unless_ he bought her whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted. That's how she got her bike **and **her car. Horrible, she knew, but cars were all she had anyways. She definitely didn't have a family anymore.

Her little brother was the only person she had left in the ways of family and even he knew something wasn't right among their parents. Ever since her sophomore year when things began to get rough between their mother and father, Ayden had started to eat a lot as a way of comforting himself. He'd grown to be overweight and got made fun of at school a lot. She constantly had to defend him from bullies and critical classmates. No one knew what he was going through and he didn't have any friends. The only thing he ever did was play video games and eat junk food. She felt awful for him, being only thirteen years old and overweight. She knew it had to be hard for him at school and she couldn't blame him for staying away from social opportunities. How was he supposed to trust anyone after he'd had been made fun of for so long? She tried to do things with him as much as possible but she couldn't stand being in the house anymore than he could and was gone a lot. The bad part about being thirteen is you can't drive; you're just stuck.

Lanna's hand came from out of nowhere and was waving back in forth in front of her face.

"Earth to Shane," she said clearly. Shane shook her head, ridding herself of the trance and looked back at Lanna.

"Sorry dude, I woke up late," she sighed as she shoved a book into her locker roughly, "I'm still pretty tired." Lanna's face grew soft as she watched Shane take a huge yawn and finally shrugged her shoulders.

"It's cool, I understand. Hey, by the way, you didn't get last night's AP English Lit homework done by chance did you? I totally forgot to do mine." she questioned Shane hopefully.

"Shit dude," Shane kicked her foot into her locker furiously, "I completely forgot about that." Lanna slumped against her own locker in disappointment and bit one of her fingernails nervously.

"Looks like I'll be taking another zero_,_" she said in a frustrated tone, kicking the bottom of her locker once more.

Lindsay Lancaster came strutting down the hallway confidently with the usual smug look plastered onto her perfectly tanned face. Her long, blonde hair was pulled back tightly into a low pony tail that cascaded neatly down her back, nearly touching her prim and proper ass. Shane slammed her locker closed, sending a few nearby flyers onto the cold, marble floor. Lindsay watched the flyers as they floated onto the ground around Shane's feet and snorted in disgust. Shane spun around quickly and looked Lindsay in the eyes, daring her to speak.

"What's wrong Cameron?" She spat at Shane hatefully, "Stay up too late taking care of you're drunken old lady?" Fire ignited in Shane's eyes and she dropped her messenger bag on the floor, ready to take Lindsay down.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" Lindsay stopped dead in her tracks at the enraged sound of the girl's voice, afraid to turn around. Obviously she had picked the wrong day to screw with Shane Cameron. Reluctantly, she turned around to face Shane, a blank look on her face.

"You heard me Cameron." She straightened her posture up even more and continued to push the envelope, "I said, you're mom is a **worthless**, _**pathetic**_ _**drunk**_. It's really no wonder why you come to school looking like shit all the time." She tried to hide her fear as she watched Shane's hands tighten into firm, hard fists at her sides. Shane stood there in silence, her face getting darker by the second. Lanna attempted to distract her, tugging on her shoulder but Shane just pulled away. Lanna looked angrily down the hallway at Lindsay.

"Great. Shoulda just kept your mouth shut Lancaster." She noticed Lindsay roll her eyes as she turned back around and continued to walk down the hallway as if nothing had happened. Shane started off after her, determined to get her back for what she had said. She quickened her pace, finally catching up with her and kicked Lindsay in the back, forcing her to stumble. Lindsay tripped forward harshly, her purse flying out of her hands and whipped back around to look Shane in the face. Big mistake. Faster than she could have seen coming, Shane had clipped the left side of Lindsay's small jaw with the end of her fist, sending Lindsay into a row of lockers on her right. Lindsay's hands flew to her lip immediately and she stared at the blood with wide eyes, shocked that Shane had actually hit her. She shifted her glance back up to Shane as the fuming girl began to approach her once more, this time to grab her around the neck. Shane slammed her back into the lockers once again, smacking her head against the hard metal. She moved her face close to Lindsay's and whispered into her ear, her tone dead serious.

"If you ever talk about my mom like that again," she paused, "I will tear your world apart." Lindsay nodded her head up and down vigorously and smacked at Shane's hands, ready for her to let go. A few more seconds passed and Shane finally released her grip on the girl's small neck and watched as she slumped down onto the ground, gasping for air. Two of Lindsay's friends rushed to her side immediately, desperate to help her. Shane turned around slowly, adrenaline still pumping through her veins and locked onto Lanna's eyes. She had a look of pure satisfaction on her face and she nodded at Shane with approval. Shane returned the smile and looked around at the crowd of girls that had formed around Lindsay and herself in only a matter of minutes. They all looked frightened as they whispered into one another's ears secretively; starting the rumors that would soon enough circulate the entire school.

The school's headmistress, Ms. Danvers pushed and shoved her way through the thick, mass of girls eagerly, a shocked look on her face. Her gestures started out calmly until finally she screamed out her last demand.

"_**Out**_ of my _**way**_ girls…_**NOW**_!" Her face turned bright red as she finally broke through. She made her way over to Shane, looking past her only to gaze at Lindsay worriedly.

"Girls," she said in an authoritative tone, speaking to Lindsay's two friends, "Is she hurt? You'd better go get the nurse." Her gaze shifted back quickly and landed on Shane.

"**You**, come with me, **now**." Shane nodded her head reluctantly and followed Ms. Danvers to her office, plopping down in one of her black leather chairs after she had shut the door behind the two of them slowly. Ms. Danvers sighed loudly and clasped her hands together in a formal manner, giving Shane a stern look.

"What you just did is _completely_ against our moral code here, Ms. Cameron." Shane moved forward in her seat urgently, her hands flying into the air.

"But Ms. Danvers she," Ms. Danvers cut her off immediately.

"I'm sorry but you give me no other choice. I have to suspend you for the rest of the week." Shane looked down at the ground angrily, holding back the words that were threatening to escape from her mouth. Ms. Danvers continued on in a firm voice.

"You are free to go. I will be in touch with your parent's shortly, to inform them of the situation." Shane nodded her head and rose from the firm, leather chair quickly, slamming the office door shut behind her.

When she arrived back to her locker Lanna was there waiting with Shane's leather messenger back slung over her shoulder.

"Hey tough-guy, you forgot this." Shane couldn't help but crack a smile as she took her bag from her best friend.

"Thanks." Lanna shook her head, slapping Shane's back.

"No problem man." Shane laughed at Lanna and shoved her in the arm playfully, grateful for her best friend.

"By the way," Lanna started, continuing on immediately, "I hear Lancaster's got bruises on her neck. How much you wanna' bet her prissy ass won't even show up to school tomorrow?" Shane and Lanna laughed loudly as they walked down the hallway together, joking about Lindsay's injuries.

"She's too freakin' vain to show her face now. No way will she be seen looking less than _perfect_." Lanna mocked the last word in her best valley girl accent. Shane snickered at her friend in amusement, giving her a high five before finally exiting the school.

"See ya'." Shane called out casually. She walked out of the thick, glassed doors and stepped onto the steaming, hot concrete, looking for any sign of Benson. She sighed in disappointment. _Great, this can't be good. _Without failure, Benson was already at the end of the cement stairs, waiting outside of their black Mercedes for her. He waved at her shyly, unsure of why he was picking her up from school so early and assuming the worst. She waved back in response and made her way down the long set of stairs, not bothering to even open her own door.

"Just take me home Benson." She said blankly. He nodded back at her in understanding and climbed into the driver's seat.

Once they arrived at home Shane opened her door eagerly, slamming it shut behind her. She clomped up the stairs to their front door, suddenly filled with dread. _This will go well. _Before she got inside she heard a voice. Someone was talking on the phone. She pushed the front door open noiselessly and shut it behind her, dropping her messenger back on the bench below the coat rack. Her mother was sitting on the couch, puffing on an expensive French cigarette with the phone plastered to her right ear. Shane rolled her eyes as her mother shot an angry look at her.

"Thank you for calling Ms. Danvers. I'm so sorry. If there's _anything _I can do, please let me know." Her mother's voice sounded sickeningly phony as she talked to the school's headmistress and it made her feel ill. She clicked the phone off with one hand and threw it onto the coffee table in front of her, a cold expression on her face.

"Do you want to tell me what the _**hell **_just happened?" Her mother's tone was sharp and demanding. Shane winced at the high pitched sound of her voice, covering her ears in disgust.

"You don't have to yell at me about this mother." She responded defiantly. Her mother stubbed her cigarette out angrily and lit up another.

"I can yell at you if I want. I am your _mother_." Shane snorted at her mother's reply, ready to throw something.

"Some _**mother **_you are. If it weren't for _you_, I wouldn't have even gotten into that fight _**mother**_." Her mother shook her head in disbelief.

"What's that supposed to mean damn it?" Shane turned around, grabbing her leather messenger bag from off of the bench and looked her mother in the eyes.

"You know exactly what it means." Her mom's face dropped in understanding as she watched Shane stomp loudly up the stairs and into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Shane fell onto her bed limply and shoved her face into her pillow so that she could scream. She rolled over onto her back and fished around in her bag's front pockets for her cell phone. Quickly she dialed her father's work number and listened to the dial tones in boredom before his receptionist finally answered the phone.

"Mr. Cameron's office, this is Judy how can I help you?"

"Hey Judy, it's Shane, can I talk to my dad please?"

"No problem at all Ms. Cameron. Hold on one moment and I'll transfer you through."

"Thank you."

"Hello, Shane? Is something wrong, you're home awful early?" Her father sounded genuinely concerned as he questioned her over the phone. Too bad he was such a liar; otherwise she might actually believe he cared.

"Long story Dad. I only called because I need some money." She hated being so dependent, but she was desperate right now. She couldn't stay in the house with her mother any longer.

"Alright, whatever you need. You know where to find it." _Jackpot._

"Thanks, Dad. Talk to you later."

"You're welcome. Love y--" her dad started, but she cut him off. She couldn't stand mushy stuff. It's not that she didn't mean it…once upon a time, but if she said it now she'd be faking. And she definitely wasn't a fake. She flipped her phone closed quickly and jumped off of her bed, headed for her closet to pack up some of her stuff. She grabbed enough clothing for the rest of the week and shoved them into her Louis Vuitton suitcase hastily, zipping it closed and setting it by the door. Quickly, she peeled her school uniform off, not bothering to hang it up and put on her black, skinny jeans, a tank top and her favorite sweater vest on instead. She slid her black Fornarina Nico boots back onto her slender, muscular calves and grabbed her black, leather jacket off of the back of her closet door, hanging it over her suitcase. She stomped over to the huge, beautiful cherry wood wardrobe located in the farthest corner of her room and swung the doors open, pulling her black Marc Jacobs messenger purse out from within. Shane grabbed her makeup bag, shoving a few of the items back inside and zipped it closed, putting it into her messenger purse for later. Finally, she walked towards her bedroom door and swung it open, grabbing her suitcase firmly and closed it shut quietly behind her. She walked into her parents' bedroom and located her dad's private drawer. Eagerly, she grabbed two sets of the rolled up bills and shoved them into her purse. As she walked back into the hallway, she stopped dead in her tracks, suddenly blocked by her mother.

"Where do you think you are going? It's a _school night _forChrist's sake." Her mother's eyes were blood shot as she interrogated her and in her right hand she held another bottle of vodka. Shane looked down, angry that she had been drinking once again.

"I'm leaving." She said simply, pulling her mother's arm towards her and yanking the bottle out of her hands. Her mother cried out in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Shane walked past her quickly and started down the stairs. "Give it back to me Shane." Her mother stumbled after her, desperate for the bottle. Shane reached the bottom of the stairs and turned around, a look of pure fury on her face. She watched as her mother tried to follow her down the stairs, but tripping halfway, she landed on her butt and slid down one stair before finally steadying herself. Tears were streaming down her face as she pleaded with Shane one last time.

"Please, Shane, it's all I have left." Shane closed her eyes and shook her head vigorously.

"No mother, I'm all you have left. Don't you get that!" She threw the bottle across the room and watched as it hit the wall, shattering loudly while the liquid dripped and sprayed onto the furniture. Her mother jumped in shock when she heard the breaking glass and Shane looked at her, a look of pure hurt on her face.

"When are you going to get that mother?" She looked up at Shane fearfully from her place on the stairs, tears still running down her reddened face and tried to speak but no words came out. Shane spun around quickly, grabbing her jacket and suitcase, as she opened the front door and slammed it shut behind her.

The instant the door shut behind her Shane ran down the stairs and unlocked her car, throwing her things into the trunk rapidly. She swung herself down into the driver's seat of her car and pulled the car door shut, pushing the key into the ignition eagerly. The engine roared to life and she moved her feet across the pedals expertly, putting the car into first gear before peeling out of the driveway of their family mansion loudly. Once she reached the highway, the tears began to flow from her eyes freely as the music blared through her expensive speakers.

_You and I share the same reflection  
why don't you see that we cannot survive in this condition  
If you're cut, I'll bleed  
So go on carve into your heart, I could use a new scar or a brand new start  
Slowly severing the only memories that bind us as one._

_I just don't know  
How to win with you  
And I cant let go, part of me is you._

She slammed her hands onto her steering wheel, furious that she was crying. _Damn it Shane, you can't cry. You don't cry. _She sucked a breath of air in roughly and fought to retain her composure. Her foot slammed into the gas pedal and she shifted upwards, propelling the car even faster across the steaming Los Angeles pavement. _Nothing like a good dose of speed and adrenaline to sober me up_, she thought. She pulled into the InterContinental Hotel in a speedy fashion, scaring the valet parker that was standing on the curb waiting to park her car. She jumped out of the car door and waved him away.

"Thanks anyways. But I'll be right back. I'd like to park her myself." She flashed him a heart-throbbing smile and he smiled back at her shyly as he nodded his head in agreement.

"Can you do me a favor though?" He leaned forward as if to hear her request.

"Will you watch her while I go get myself a room?" He smiled at her warmly.

"No problem, miss." Shane sighed in relief.

"Thank you so much." The boy nodded his head at her.

"You're welcome." Shane walked in through the spinning doors and marched up to the front desk confidently. The clerk at the front desk was a young girl who looked about twenty-two, with blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She flashed a beaming smile at Shane as she approached her quickly.

"Can I help you miss?" Shane smiled back at her.

"Yes, I'd like to get a suite here please." The girl nodded her head at Shane as she typed something into the computer quickly and opened a drawer below her where she grabbed Shane's room card.

"Here you are miss. You are in suite 160 located on the tenth floor. For standard purposes can I please have your name and some form of i.d.?" Shane nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Yes, it's Shane Cameron." She said to the girl clearly as she fished for her wallet in her purse. Finally locating it she pulled the wallet out and unzipped it, handing the girl her license. The girl smiled and nodded, handing Shane her license back to her.

"Thank you. Please enjoy your stay at InterContinental." Shane shoved her license back into her wallet quickly and headed back outside to park her car and grab her things. To her satisfaction, her car was still outside, waiting safe and sound for her. She waved at the valet as she climbed into the driver's side and zoomed off quickly, eager to park her car.

Once she reached her suite, Shane plopped down on the huge king sized bed and sighed loudly. _Finally_. She dug her cell phone out of her purse and dialed Lanna's number, excited to tell her she had her own suite. Katy Perry's "I Kissed a Girl" played while she waited for her friend to pick up the other line.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Lanna greeted casually, making Shane laugh.

"What's up is you need to get your ass over to the InterContinental." Lanna laughed at Shane's response.

"And why do I need to do that?" Shane almost burst with her own excitement as she told Lanna the news.

"Because, I totally have my own suite dude! Now get over here, now! I'm bored." Her friend contemplated her idea for a second before finally answering.

"Hmmm…I have a better idea. Why don't we go to the races tonight?" Shane thought about Lanna's suggestion for a moment.

"Alright, sounds like a plan. But you're coming here first. You have to freaking see this place." Lanna laughed at her best-friend's excitement.

"Chill speed racer, I'll come after the races. Meet you there at eight?" Shane sighed in disappointment but lightened up at the thought of going to the races on a week night.

"Deal, see you at eight." Lanna perked up.

"See you then dude! And wear something sexy." Shane rolled her eyes.

"Bye, freak." She said in disgust and flipped her phone shut on Lanna's laughter. She only had four more hours until she hit the streets. _Fuck yeah, _she thought.

**Ok so, I've had 91 hits on this story in the past three days and have gotten only one review! I've even had 7 subscribers alert my story. Come onnnnn people! Please, Please, Pleaseeee review. That's what keeps me going. **

**I had a lot of fun writing this one and hopefully I will keep my storyline organized enough that I will be able to complete it. I'm trying to update my other two FATF Fanfics "Akira" and "Head Strong" but I have to set up an outline first otherwise I don't think they will ever get updated. I know it sucks. I know I suck at updating but I'm trying. Alright well you guys know the drill, REVIEW! I mean it you losers, I need reviews! They are my MOTIVATION!**

**You know you love me,**

**AlexandraP**


	2. Defeat

Shane had dozed off while watching T.V. and woke up abruptly to the annoying sound of her cell phone vibrating on top of the wooden nightstand next to her. She clamored around for the irritating device, startled by the volume of her poorly chosen ring tone and finally, getting a grip, answered the call.

"Hello." Her voice broke slightly when she answered as she rubbed her eyes, still groggy from sleep.

"Shane, where are you?" She perked up at the sound of her younger brother's voice.

"I'm at a hotel, Ayden, is something wrong?" Her worry began to set in as she tried to imagine why he could be calling. She heard him sigh on the other line and then he finally responded.

"No, not really, I mean other than the usual. Mom and dad are fighting again." Shane groaned, not surprised.

"Well, I have plans tonight, but I could come get you. Do you want me to?" Ayden answered quickly this time.

"Nah, I'm ok. How bout' you? Mom said you got suspended, what'd you do?" Shane laughed slightly.

"It figures she told you." She said in a disgusted tone, still angry with her mother. Her brother interrogated her once more.

"Come on dude, just tell me." Shane sighed in defeat.

"I got into a fight with Lindsay Lancaster." Ayden's laughter came echoing through the phone.

"What! **You** got into a** fight**? No way. I don't believe you." Shane snorted at his response.

"Fine then. I didn't get into a fight." He gasped in surprise.

"You really did, didn't you?" Shane laughed.

"I just told you I did. You're such a weirdo." Her brother shrugged off the last remark.

"Whatever. When are you coming home?" Shane hadn't even thought about that.

"I don't know. Probably not till' Monday, why?" Ayden's voice dropped.

"Just wondering." Her heart sank at the disappointed sound in his voice. She tried to think of how she could make it up to him.

"Well, listen, how bout' on Saturday I come pick you up and we go get pizza and a movie?" She waited for his answer hopefully.

"Ok, I guess that'd be alright." He said casually, trying not to sound too thrilled. Shane rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, you know you're excited." Ayden responded, trying to act dumb.

"Am not! Ok, _just a little_, but don't tell anyone. Promise?" She smiled, amused by his immaturity.

"Cross my heart. I'll be there at noon on Saturday to pick you up then. Don't forget." He sighed loudly into the phone.

"I won't, I won't." _Better not_.

"Alright, bye kid."

"Later dude." _Later dude?_ She had to quit saying dude around that kid; he was obviously starting to catch on. Shane stretched her arms out above her and let out a huge yawn, feeling rested from her short nap. She looked at the clock curiously. It was already seven o' clock? Had she really been asleep for three hours? Shane flipped the television off, turning the stereo system on to her favorite radio station instead and headed towards the bathroom to get ready for the races.

She scrunched her nose up in disgust as she looked at her pitiful reflection in the mirror. _I need some serious make-up, _she thought. Her eye make-up had completely come off from crying earlier and her skin looked unusually pale as well. She found her cosmetics bag and quickly got to work, making her eyes dark and smoky for tonight and her lips a deep, blood red. Her hair fell to the middle of her back when she took it down and she teased it at the roots, trying to accomplish some body. She took a flat iron to her bangs, admiring the way they complimented the shape of her face and spread them back out across her forehead. _Voila_. Finally feeling satisfied with her appearance she sprayed some of her favorite Burberry perfume onto her neck and wrists, breathing in its pleasant scent. As she walked back into the bedroom portion of her suite, she grabbed her leather jacket from off of her suitcase and slid it on, loving the feel of the cool, black lining inside. The clock now read seven-thirty. _Racing time._

Shane sped along the crowded highway of Los Angeles at ridiculous speeds, weaving her way in and out of the other cars. Several people honked at her reckless driving along the way but she just smiled, pleased to know she was doing what she did best; driving fast. Soon enough she arrived to the final stretch. The long black road would soon lead her between two large buildings in the downtown area of Los Angeles, where the street races took place after dark. Adrenaline began to pump through her veins as she took in the sight of the bright lights and flashy cars up ahead. Music pumping from hundreds of car speakers shook the pavement loudly and reverberated through her chest. She took a deep breath, becoming intoxicated with the scent of burning rubber and gasoline. Shane observed the familiar sight with admiration as she drove through the crowded alley of cars slowly, looking for any sight of Lanna.

Eventually, towards the center, the sight of Lanna's electric, orange racer caught Shane's attention and she nodded at her best friend, backing in carefully to make sure she didn't hit anything. She took in the stares of fellow racers proudly as she reversed into her spot, well aware of the fact that they were staring at her as well as her car. At first the attention frightened her, she'd never met so many people who appreciated cars the way she did and it caught her off guard to have people pay her so much attention. But now she craved the attention, loving every bit that she got. She smiled at Lanna as she climbed out of her car and walked to the front to sit on her own hood, leaning across to bump fists with her leather clad friend.

"Bout time you got here, Cameron." Shane raised an eyebrow at her golden haired friend.

"Yeah, yeah. So what's the low down? You gonna' race tonight?" Her friend leaned back onto her hood even further, stretching her tan, lean arms out and groaned in contemplation.

"Ehh…I haven't decided yet. Are you?" Shane laughed.

"Obviously, what else would I come here to do, pick up guys?" Lanna rolled her eyes at Shane's jab and cocked her head towards her playfully.

"Don't hate sweetheart. Some of us just like to enjoy the 'view' if you know what I mean." Her friend raised her eyebrows suggestively. Shane turned away in mock shame, holding back her smile.

"My best friend is a racer chaser. That's just great." She teased in a serious tone. Lanna leaned over and punched Shane in the arm playfully.

"One of us has to pick up the guys. You'll thank me later." Shane pretended to laugh at her remark, thinking her ridiculous.

"We'll just see about that." She quipped doubtfully. But she had spoken much too soon. As she looked across the body-packed alley way Shane spotted someone she'd never seen before and felt the curiosity as it began to bubble up inside of her. She eyed him generously, taking in the overwhelming sight of his tall frame and broad, muscular shoulders. His black tank top clung to his midsection pleasantly, hinting at the hard ripple of muscles hidden just underneath. He was standing next to a red, Mazda RX-7 with intense custom decals and darkly tinted windows, talking to Hector. Shane grabbed onto one of Lanna's arms forcefully, demanding her attention as she continued to gaze at the guy hungrily.

"Who the hell is that? _Please_ make my night and tell me he is single." Shane nodded in the guy's direction discreetly. Lanna looked over at Shane, surprised by her eagerness and widened her eyes as she realized who her friend was talking about. She shook her head, laughing slightly.

"Easy girl, that boy is _all_ kinds of off limits. I wouldn't even go there if I was you." Shane bit her bottom lip slowly, still staring.

"That's _exactly_ why I wanna' go there." She darted into the mass of people before them fervently and headed towards the two talking men, ready to buy her way into the next race. Lanna watched Shane walk towards the two men patiently, an unsurprised look on her face.

"How'd I know she was gonna' say that?"

Shane strutted through the writhing bodies confidently, her sight dead set on the bronzed man in front of her, the sound of her boots clicking rhythmically on top of the black pavement. Hector spotted her as she approached them both, flashing her a friendly smile and clasped her right hand firmly to pull her into a brief hug.

"How you doin' tonight Hector?" He shrugged his shoulders in response.

"I'm doin' girl, I'm doin'. How bout' you? You gonna' race tonight?" Shane cocked her head to the side, pretending to seem confused and locked eyes with his friend briefly.

"Is he kidding?" She asked him playfully and then continued. "Come on Hector, of course I am. Its two g's as usual right?" Hector laughed at her loudly, immediately noticing the large wad of cash she revealed from her jacket pocket.

"That's right baby girl and meet you're best opponent. This is Dominic Toretto." He turned to the side, motioning to the taller guy standing next to him. Dom stuck out one of his strong, massive hands and she smiled at him, taking a hold of it tightly.

"Don't see many girls out here, I like that. You've got guts." She felt her cheeks get warm as she looked him in the eyes and quickly responded.

"I like to think so. Looks like I'll see you at the starting line then." A smirk crept across her lips as she looked into his eyes one last time and turned her attention back to Hector.

"I'll see you around Hector. You take it easy." He squeezed her shoulder in response.

"You too girl, see you later. Race starts in ten." She smiled widely at them both, nearly swooning as the Toretto guy smiled back, exposing his perfect white teeth. _Down girl_. As she walked back across the crowded mass of people she spotted Lanna, whispering seductively into a grizzly looking man's ear. She approached the two of them quietly and lifted up her hood to checked for any last minute adjustments. The man, still pressed up against her best friend, leaned over to look inside curiously.

"You racing or something?" He asked in surprise. Shane snorted at his question.

"Yeah or something." She shot back. He frowned at her sarcasm and rubbed his jaw line in an uncomfortable manner. Lanna leaned into his ear, whispering something too soft for her to hear and turned back to Shane, a slightly irritated look on her face. Shane raised one eyebrow at Lanna challengingly, not pleased with her secretiveness.

"Shane, this is Vince. He's part of _Dominic Toretto's_ crew." Her ears perked up at the mention of his name. _Touché. _ She leaned out from her place over the engine, shutting the hood firmly and shifted her body to face the two of them.

"Nice to meet you. I'm your boy's best opponent." Shane flashed a cocky smile and held out her hand. Lanna just rolled her eyes as Vince grunted in amusement.

"Don't sound too sure of yourself there girl." He looked down at her outstretched hand reluctantly and she shot him a displeased look.

"Come on. I don't bite. Promise." He frowned, seeming unconvinced but stuck his hand out to meet hers anyways. Shane looked at him, a small smile of satisfaction now on her face and shook her head. _Sheesh,_ _Lanna you sure know how to pick em'. _She watched with slight disgust as her friend resumed her flirting routine with the gruff new guy and decided to slip her jacket off, flinging it into the passenger seat of her car casually. Vince noticed as she did so, raising a curious eyebrow as he studied only a small portion of what looked to be a very large piece of artwork covering her entire back. She met his surprised gaze as she turned back around, shooting him a confused look.

"What are you staring at?" He leaned away from Lanna a little, feeling caught.

"Nothin', just didn't expect you to be the tattoo type is all." She laughed a little at his honesty. She had to hand it to him; the boy really spoke his mind, unlike most others.

"Yeah well, there's a lot about me people don't expect." A small smile crept onto his lips as he hinted at the double meaning of her statement. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't even go there. I just meant, what you see isn't always what you get…perv." Lanna smacked Vince on the arm lightly and captured his attention once more. Shane cocked her neck to both sides, popping the bones within and took a deep breath. Hector's Mexican accent came echoing loudly from across the alley-way.

"Let's race!" The crowd around him cheered and hollered with excitement as they scattered around quickly to get into their own cars.

"Well, looks like its racing time kids. Wish me luck." Lanna smiled at her best friend hopefully.

"Go kick some ass." Vince waved his hand at her vaguely, trying to seem disinterested.

"Good luck. You'll need it. Dom's the best." Shane gave him a doubtful look.

"We'll see." He shook his head at her one last time. She shot a mischievous smile at Lanna and turned around to get into her own car.

She stuck her key into the ignition in one fluid motion, feeling suddenly determined as she heard the engine roar to life. Her left foot pressed the clutch down expertly as she pumped the accelerator with her right, revving the engine loudly. She released the clutch quickly and allowed the car to lurch forward as she followed the other racers to the starting line. Four other cars sat parked in a row at the beginning of a vacant street. Shane pulled up beside the rest of them rapidly; ready to get the show on the road. If she won tonight, not only would she not have to go back home for another couple of weeks but she wouldn't have to borrow anymore money from her father either. _You got this; _she told herself confidently, _you __**need **__this._ Hector walked out in front of the group of eager racers and held his hands up above his head. The crowd screamed with anticipation, sending another jolt of adrenaline through her blue blooded veins, but she kept her body faced towards the road, never batting an eyelash in the direction of the other drivers or the people beside her. Hector's arms came whooshing down from their place in the air swiftly and stopped as they came behind his back, signaling for them to start. Her feet moved over the pedals quickly, sending her shiny, red car over the starting line and into the race. A quick start off was the key; she knew that, but she wasn't about to break her concentration just to look and see if she had been first. She watched the dial on the speedometer as it rose from zero to 80 mph in less than 5 seconds, propelling her further and further toward the finish line. The bright, vibrant glow of the street lights and the lush, vivid green of her California surroundings morphed suddenly, into a brilliant, blur around her as she flew down the vacant street, now less than a hundred feet from the finish line. Feeling the perfection of the moment, Shane's thumb shot over to the red NOS button on her steering wheel quickly, instantly aware of her dwindling time span. The strength of the force slammed her back into the driver's seat of the car harshly and her knuckles turned white as her grip on the steering wheel tightened. _Finally_, she thought, as she zoomed over that glorious, white finish line, signifying her completion of the race. Her car purred in exhaustion as she gradually slowed to a stop and looked in her rearview mirror at the losing cars that now approached her; one of them was a red Mazda RX-7. _Holy shit_, she thought in disbelief.

She stared down at her hands in surprise as they shook with fresh excitement and fumbled with her seatbelt momentarily before eventually climbing out of her car. Shane beamed with pride as she stepped out of the dark black interior of her car and onto the hard, black surface of the Los Angeles pavement. The faces of the crowd wore looks of pure surprise as she scanned the mass for Lanna. Her friend shot out of the group happily and ran straight for her, Vince and several other people trailing closely behind. Lanna flung herself at Shane, grasping one of her hands tightly and pulled her into a quick hug before pulling away to face her.

"You freakin' killed it girl. I told Vince he was gonna' eat his words." Her friend's lips pulled over her gorgeous white teeth, exposing her breathtaking smile as she looked at Shane with joy. Shane tucked a piece of hair behind her ear self-consciously, suddenly aware of all the people staring at her and looked out across the other drivers, finding herself locking eyes with Dominic Toretto. He nodded at her, a look of pure acceptance on his face and smirked at her briefly. She smiled back slightly, afraid to seem too happy. Dom's face twisted into a frown as he studied one of the racer's now exiting their car, the sound of a car door slamming shut ringing out across the night loudly. Shane narrowed her eyes and turned her attention to the driver that now stalked towards her, an angry look on his face.

"There's no way she just won this race. The bitch cheated somehow." He screamed at Hector furiously. Hector pushed the guy out of his face as several of his friends came to stand behind him, threatening looks cast like shadows upon their faces. Shane's blood began to boil as she listened to the man rave. Her body reacted faster than her mind as she pulled out of Lanna's grasp and started towards the guy anxiously, ready for a fight but Hector's hands shot out quickly, restraining her by the waist just before she could reach the guy. She leaned forward as far as Hector's arms would allow and shouted at the guy, infuriated by his accusations.

"What's wrong asshole? You too good to get beaten by a girl?" His head snapped around to face her, his eye's wandering up and down her body and frowned at her remark.

"Shut this hoe up, Hector, before I do it myself." Shane snarled at him viciously and watched in disbelief as one of his hands reached up swiftly to flick a piece of her hair behind her shoulder. Hector's friends lurched forward protectively, ready to take the driver down on Shane's behalf but before they could react she had already swung one of her legs out expertly, knocking the fairly large man completely off of his feet. He stared at her from the ground in awe and hopped back up quickly, with every intention to hit her back. Shane readied herself for the blow as she anticipated the guy's first move but found herself cut short as a large man in a black wife beater stepped in front of her defensively. Her eyes narrowed in disappointment as the sound of a deep, authoritative voice came bellowing out from within the tall form, its tone full of warning.

"Watch yourself. You hit her and you're gonna' be dealin' with me." The guy glared past Dom defiantly, his eye's locked onto Shane's but he looked back to Dom quickly, finally putting his hands up in surrender.

"Alright. Fine." Giving one last angry stare in Shane's direction the man turned around, beginning to push and shoved his way through the now quite large crowd that had surrounded them all in no time flat.

"Get the fuck out of my way," he shouted hatefully as he struggled to get through. Shane sighed and ground her teeth together, still fuming from the guy's words. Hector finally released his grip from her torso as they watched the guy disappear within the mass of throbbing people. He spoke to her genuinely, his voice full of concern.

"Don't worry bout' him girl, he'll get over it. Here's your money, you ok?" She shook her head.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm gonna' get out of here. I'll see you later." He nodded, waving at her briefly and then turned back around to talk to his group of friends. She walked backwards a few paces, keeping her eyes glued momentarily to Dom's broad figure. Suddenly he began to spin around in her direction, but she reacted quickly and darted off towards her car anyways, not wanting to discuss what had just happened any further. The sound of large, heavy footsteps thudding on top of the pavement sounded from behind her and she sped up to walk even faster, eager to escape. His familiar, deep voice echoed off of the black pavement and rang through her ears.

"Hey!"

She slowed her walking down hesitantly, but still did not come to a complete stop. Dom called her name out now instead, this time sounding more impatient.

"Shane! Hold up." He appeared in front of her, walking backwards with her as he grinned at her seductively, finally stopping when he found himself leaning up against her driver's side door, successfully blocking her from any way out. She sighed and looked down at the ground, unable to look him in the eye.

"You alright?" She shifted her gaze from the pavement up to his eyes and nodded her head tiredly.

"I'm fine ok. I didn't need your help. I could have taken care of him myself." The words came out sharper than she had meant for them to. A surge of confusion masked his strong features and he narrowed his eyes at her, unable to understand her anger.

"Alright. Fine. I guess I can take a hint." He replied casually and leaned up to walk away. But guilt flooded her as she took in his reaction and she grabbed onto his hand, anxious to keep him from walking away.

"Wait." She cried hopefully. He glanced down at her hand as it locked around his own and then shifted his gaze back up to meet her eyes, a look of amusement on his face. She released her grip from his hand and crossed her arms across her chest, feeling suddenly very embarrassed for her behavior.

"Sorry. I just…wanted to apologize." She paused timidly and then continued. "I'm kind of being a bitch." A nervous laugh escaped her lips and she blushed, ashamed of her immaturity. _For God's sake pull yourself together woman. _Dom shoved one hand in his pocket and used the other to support himself, as he leaned up against her car. Her eyes lingered on his arm for longer than she meant them to. She admired the bulk of defined muscle that bulged from beneath of his perfectly tanned skin and she blinked, trying to regain focus. His strong voice shook her from her daze.

"That's alright. I know how you can make it up to me." Shane raised an eyebrow at the muscular new guy suspiciously.

"Ok. Do I even wanna' know what you're talking about? Or is this one of those things I'm just supposed to assume is sexual?" Her voice was full of disgust. He laughed loudly at her reply.

"Well. I _was_ just gonna' ask you to come to my party. But now that you mention it…" Shane's mouth burst into an involuntary smile and she looked away, feeling foolish. Dom prompted her once more.

"Is that a yes?" He asked expectantly. She thought about his offer briefly, trying to decide whether she wanted to give in to his offer or not.

"It's tempting. But I think I'm gonna' pass. At least for tonight." His face dropped slightly at her response.

"Alright, no problem. How bout' tomorrow night then?" Shane smirked up at him as he looked down at her with a sideways grin, his head tilted to the side. _Ugh, I give up_.

"Ok. Yeah. Tomorrow night. I'll be there." He leaned up from his place on her car, looking suddenly very proud.

"I'm counting on it." _Damn this guy's good._ She gave him one last smile and watched curiously as he turned around to walk back over to his friends. She spotted Lanna among them, her arms wrapped around Vince's neck and she whistled loudly, ready to leave. Her friend's head snapped over in her direction instantly. Lanna nodded at Shane in acknowledgement and turned to draw closer to Vince now, squeezing him one last time before she kissed his neck and scampered away to climb into the car with Shane. Shane's feet hammered down onto the pedals of her car heavily, leaving only a scar of black rubber on top of the pavement beneath her tires. The tail end of her supra swung out behind her, as she took off a little too quickly. Shane worked quickly and turned the wheel into the curve, straightening the tail end out as she continued to speed off into the distance.

"So what do you think about a party tomorrow night?" Shane asked Lanna happily. Lanna snorted at her question.

"What do you think I think? I don't know about you, but I think it's about damn time we partied."

"I'm glad you agreed, because I would have gone without you if you didn't." Shane chuckled with excitement and reached out to turn the volume of her stereo up even higher. A dance song called As the Rush Comes by the group Motorcycle came flowing through the speakers loudly and vibrated through their chests rhythmically, sending the two of them into a trance as the sped rapidly down the highway.

**Sorry it took me so dang long to get this second chapter up guys. I've been having an issue continuing my stuff. I'm trying to update all my fanfics and it's so hard to write four stories at the same time. It takes me awhile to get into the groove. Hopefully I will update this again soon. Don't worry, I will introduce the other characters in this story soon, I know you guys are anxious to see more of the team and get to the heart of the storyline. I'm working on it, I promise. Thanks for all the support. Love you guys.**

**You know you love me,**

**AlexandraP**


	3. Author's Note!

AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys! I'm so sorry it's been forever since I have updated and I'm sure those of you who have this story on alert are going to kill me when they see this update is just an author's note…haha! So again, I am sorry. I am going to try to update this by tonight or tomorrow. I've been so busy lately. I'm working a lot, full time now, until I have to head off to boot camp in December. Oh yes by the way, I leave for like eight and half weeks and won't be able to be on the computer until I go to tech school so, you're going to have to survive. I will try to update more often until then! Thanks so much for all the awesome reviews, you guys rock!

You know you love me,

AlexandraP


End file.
